


Between Dreams

by Mr_Bound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bound/pseuds/Mr_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments of fluff in the quiet hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dreams

She starts awake with a tiny intake of breath. The nightmare is already fading, becoming a jumble of meaningless images. She tells herself she's back under blankets, safe and sound, and breathes deep and slow, in and out.

He wakes a moment after, feeling her heart still racing from something inside her head, the rapid tip-tip-tip, tip-tip-tip cadence resonating from her chest to his. He tightens his arms around her middle, and kisses her between the horns.

She makes a small noise, and rolls in his arms, pressing her face into the soft down on his chest.

He runs his fingernails up and down her back, slowly and gently. She starts to relax, the beast in her chest uncurling. Each of them breathes in the scent of the other.

She purrs. He coos.

Together, they go in search of happier dreams.


End file.
